


Bread and wine

by Bananab_read, Fox_2000



Category: Christianity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananab_read/pseuds/Bananab_read, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_2000/pseuds/Fox_2000
Summary: Jesus falls in love with the unattainable jock Judas.





	Bread and wine

Pain

Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain 

Agony, far more painful than yours

Misery


End file.
